


Le pouvoir d'un Nom

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [7]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s01e07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Un nom est quelque chose d'important, de puissant.





	

Un nom est quelque chose d'important, de puissant. Ça avait été l'une des premières leçons de maman. Ton nom, ton vrai nom, est quelque chose d'important, de puissant. Si tu veux rester libre, tu ne dois pas le dire, tu ne dois pas le donner, tu ne dois pas l'écrire, tu ne dois pas le jouer. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça alors elle lui avait parlé du Carnet des Amis et de son propriétaire. Il avait eu peur et il s'était juré de ne jamais donner son nom à qui que ce soit. Mais Natsume l'avait sauvé et il l'avait aidé alors peut-être que son nom avait tout à fait sa place dans le Carnet ?


End file.
